


On Again Tonight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mess up my bed, mess up my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Again Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [On Again Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQOvTmgRA2Y) by Trent Willmon ([lyrics](http://www.cowboylyrics.com/lyrics/willmon-trent/on-again-tonight-16791.html))

It ended pretty miserably. 

Except how it didn’t.

End, that is.

*

“Come over.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

It’s rough and aggressive. 

There’s no kissing. That shit’s done and over with.

They use the bedroom because they beat each other up enough that they don’t need to find dangerous places to fuck. 

They use the bedroom because his brothers come in the house.

They use the bedroom because it’s like an exorcism.

He always leaves. 

Mickey always kicks him out.

*

“Come over.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

Iggy stole a fucking box of wine.

They shoot the wine like it’s tequila because Mickey’s in the middle of taking some pain killers when Ian walks in. Ian’s not on his meds, so it doesn’t fuck him up any more than wine fucks anyone up.

They don’t talk, they drink. They drink and then they fuck.

Ian pins him down and hammers Mickey into the mattress. They never talk, never make noise except bitten back grunts when they come. The sheets are mangled by the end, torn off the corner and exposing the stained mattress, one of the pillows on the floor, wrinkles where Mickey’s fists crumpled them. 

Mickey rolls and dislodges Ian, gets off the bed and tugs on his boxers. He’s going to wake up with a raging hangover, he knows, but he empties the box of wine into a glass as Ian walks out the door.

*

“Come over.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

Mickey feels like shit. 

He’s had a shit day and a shit week. The cops almost caught them, Iggy broke his leg, Mickey almost got shot. Armed robbery is a fuck lot harder than stealing from the Kash and Grab.

Ian walks in and Mickey walks over to him. He’s never tempted to lean on Ian, but right now he’d like someone to hold him up. Instead he takes a swing and then they’re wrestling and fighting and Ian has him on the ground and his dick up Mickey’s ass. 

It hurts and it burns and Mickey _feels_ it. He surrenders to it. Abuse he understands and that’s what this is, even if it’s voluntary. Even if, in the long run, he’s abusing himself.

He just lays there on the floor after. It’s the first time since the end that they haven’t used protection. Mickey can feel Ian inside him, leaking out of him.

Ian stands up and hauls Mickey to his feet, takes him to the bedroom and pushes him down onto the bed. Mickey rolls over and stares up at the ceiling, listening to Ian go.

*

“Come over.”

“I can’t.”

There’s silence and Mickey nearly hangs up, but then Ian speaks again.

“Come over here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

He leaves Ian on the mess of the sheets this time.

It doesn’t feel any better than the other way around.


End file.
